


UNINSTALL

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Pain, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Sad Ending, Suicide, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: It hurt. Living hurt. Going to work hurt. Waking up hurt. Going into stasis hurt. Living hurt.Connor wanted to stop hurting.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

It hurt. Living hurt. Going to work hurt. Waking up hurt. Going into stasis hurt. Living hurt. Connor wanted to stop hurting.

Connor decided that he had had enough. He was seated on the bench where Hank nearly shot him. The memory only brought him more pain. It was nothing compared to the hurt already in his heart. A message flashed across his hud.

____________

| ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DELETE FILE(S)? |

____________

>[N] / [Y]

\---------------------

>[Y]

The memories hurt so bad. Remembering how Hank wanted to toss him into a dumpster and light it on fire all those months ago, to the disgusted way he told Connor to ‘get the fuck out’ a few hours ago. It was just too much.

He stayed on the bench for a little while longer. He let the memory of tonight pass through his eyes one last time. 

_He was watching television with Hank when he finally got the courage to say something. Hank had a couple of beers, making it not the most ideal time to let it out, but Connor wasn’t sure if he’d ever get the confidence to say anything again._

_“Hank, there is something I’d like to tell you.” He felt his thirium pump stutter. Warnings about his stress levels clouded his vision. He dismissed them._

_“Yeah Con?” Hank looked right at him. Those cold grey eyes that Connor could get so easily lost in. How badly he wanted to take the pain away from them. Connor didn’t realize that he was staring until Hank spoke again. “What’s up, Connor?”_

_It was now or never._

_“Hank… I think - I think I want more out of our relationship than just familial.” Connor felt like his thirium pump was going to need to be replaced. His biocomponents all burned where they sat. Each one screaming at him to stop. To just fucking stop._

_Hank shifted where he was sitting. “What D'ya mean by that, Con?” There was an edge in his voice, one that Connor should’ve listened to. One that was so sharp it cut every wire and core in his being._

_But he kept talking._

_“I mean… I believe I have feelings for you, Hank.” The look of pure disgust on Hank’s face spoke louder than the ‘get the fuck out’_

_Connor immediately left. A notification popped in his Hud;_

_NEW MISSION: GET THE FUCK OUT_

_And Connor completed his mission._

  
  
  


Connor closed the memory file. He returned to his task. 

___________________________

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO UNINSTAL ?7?SRA9JDH43( VNT>

>[N] [Y]

___________________________

>[Y]

Connor knew exactly what the gargled code was. He went into stasis to pass the time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Connor awoke to a notification. 

NEXT TASK: GO TO WORK 

Connor did exactly as he was told. Hank was already sitting at his desk. Connor immediately updated himself on all the new information about his case. He went through the motions of the day, accomplishing as much as he could. At the end of the day, he tried to keep working. Fowler forbid him from doing any overtime saying ‘you have rights now, you know’

Connor obeyed. He then went into the break room to run updates until his next shift.

The next day, Hank was late. How inefficient of him. Connor debated asking for a new partner due to Hank’s recent incompetence. Today, they had a crime scene to visit. Connor did not own a vehicle, so he rode with Hank.

Hank was the first to speak. “So uh… heard you stayed at the station overnight. You can still come home after work. I just- I just needed some time to react, Con. You’re like a son to me! I just-! Jesus nothing could’ve prepared me for that. Shit, I shouldn’t have kicked you out. You’re still so new to emotions and so dependent on me to learn how to just fucking exist.” He ran a hand through his hair.

Connor didn’t blink - he didn’t need to. “It is alright lieutenant. It was unwise of me to let my emotions control my actions. I apologize for my behavior.”

Hank huffed. Connor’s social protocols were telling him that Hank was upset. At least his feelings would never get in the way again. 

After taking care of the crime scene, Hank tried talking to Connor again. “Hey, wanna go grab lunch with me?”

Connor looked towards the exit and saw a bright red wall with the text CURRENT MISSION: SOLVE SANDRA CARLOS’S MURDER written on it.

“I’m sorry lieutenant, but I would rather be working.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was that time of night again, it was time for everybody to go home. Connor felt something stir inside. It was worry. He should not be worried, he deleted that. He deleted it all. Instead of trying to analyze it, Connor tried to figure out what he was worried about.

“Hey, Con, it’s time to go home. I don’t want you to stay at the station,” Hank said. Connor turned to face him. He let those words swim by his vision. Two sentences that he should so easily answer were gripping him by the throat. He didn’t want to go with Hank. He was done living in pain! But his social relations program was begging him, drawing him in with the promise of completing missions and being rewarded. Rewarded for obeying. Rewarded for being a machine.

“As long as we go to work on time.” It was the best Connor could do. In any scenario Connor’s preconstruction software told him that Hank would not let him be. Whatever. It shouldn’t hurt, right?

In the car, Hank tried to apologize once more for his behavior. Connor quickly dismissed him, saying that it was Connor who acted out of line. He was trying to fraternize with the lieutenant. Somehow that response tore into Hank.

“So that’s how it is, huh?” Hank asked. Connor shot him a quizzical look as a manner to ask for elaboration. “You just see me as ‘lieutenant’ now?” Hank was gripping the steering wheel. His heat rate was elevated. His stress levels were at seventy-four percent. 

“I should have always kept it that way. It was foolish of me to believe that we could have been more. That I could have been more.” Connor couldn’t bear to look at Hank anymore. The feeling of Connor’s own wires strangling himself had returned. Perhaps it was finally time. 

Hank stopped the car and found the closest parking spot. “What do you mean, ‘more’?”  
Although Hank was trying to not show it, Connor detected his rage. He felt it melt his metal. 

“We have already discussed this. I wanted a romantic relationship with you, and you do not,” Connor replied and left the vehicle. He couldn’t bear to be around Hank. It just hurt too much, and not hurting hurt Hank. It was a vicious cycle of pain. Connor wanted to stop it, Connor was going to stop it.

He began to walk, no, run, away. To a place that haunted his memories.

In the car Hank struck the steering wheel. “Fucking Connor! I meant..” He began to weep. “I- I meant what do you mean that you thought you could’ve been more?” Hank buried his face in his hands. Connor was gone now. “You were just fucking perfect the way you are Connor. You can’t be fucking more than everything!” Hank screamed. He screamed all the pain he bottled up from years ago. He roared at his suffering from tonight, but most of all, he was yelling at himself. He was cursing his own name, because like everyone else in his life, Hank drove them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback


	3. Chapter 3

Hank was at a loss on what to do. He was alone in his car and Connor ran off to… somewhere. He pulled out his cell phone and with trembling hands he pulled up Connor’s phone number. The ringing from the device drowned out the bustling city outside of his bubble. Eventually he heard Connor’s voicemail message. He steeled himself and left a message.

“Hey Connor, you just kinda suddenly left. I was wondering if you’re ok… Well, you’re obviously not. Just please… I’m not mad. Just please, come home son…”

Hank took the phone from his ear. Oddly enough, when he regained the strength to lift his head again, the world seemed duller. The sky was now a hazy blue, the buildings all looked like a muddy grey. Hank took his car out of park and drove home, ignoring the speed limit, stop signs, and stop lights along the way. Secretly he was hoping that his absolute recklessness would take him. But he wasn’t so lucky.

That night, Hank poured his eyes out to a man in his house, one from Tennessee named Jack Daniels. His first son was killed, the second he failed in every sense of the word to be a father. Did he even deserve to still call himself a father? 

He decided to ask that question to someone inviting him to play his favorite game: Russian Roulette.

  
  
  


Connor kept walking fast towards the ambassador’s bridge. When he arrived, he finally listened to Hank’s voicemail. It was hard to listen to. The hardest was Hank calling him son. Two options appeared in his HUD

| Jump or come home |

  
  


> [Come home]

  
  


Connor returned to the house that now haunted his nightmares. He cautiously entered with the key he owned, and saw Hank. He was on the couch, his brain on the wall, and his blood coating everything. 

Connor called the police, reporting two suicides at 115 Michigan Drive, Detroit.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this hurt you as much as it hurt me?


End file.
